Maneless Revisited
by ThatTexasKid
Summary: Follow the journey of the third son of Ahadi and Uru, better known as the lion without a mane. Now deeper, darker, and much more tragic than ever before! Read and Review please!
1. Prologue

**Hello readers, and welcome to the rewrite of the reader acclaimed Maneless. I read it over recently, and I realized that there were things in that story that I feel I can do much better now. Some of it will be the exact same, some of it will be very different. Readers of The Lion King 3: Crime and Punishment do not worry, as I will still be updating that story regularly. When you are finished reading, please do not forget to leave me a review! Well, I have done enough blabbing, so without any further ado, here is the first chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

_Death leaves a heartache no one can heal, love leaves a memory no one can steal._

_-Quote from the Grave of an Irishman_

"Ahadi. I think it is time."

The Pridelands king looked over to his mate, her black orbs consumed with worry, and his red ones calm and confused.

"Time for what my dear?"

Uru's face disfigured into a glare, her eyes glaring daggers at her mate. "Ahadi, you idiot! I am about to have our cub! I'm in labor!"

The king's eyes widened in shock and slight anger, his face displaying the very same emotion mentioned. "Well, hopefully this cub isn't as disappointing as Taka was." The king then turned his head towards the bright blue skies over the Pridelands. "ZAZU!"

The young hornbill flew down from above, eventually settling down in front of the king. "You called, sire?"

"Yes. Find Mufasa and Taka and get them as far away from Pride Rock as you possibly can. It's about to get really ugly over here."

Zazu nodded his head in understanding, and then bowed, his long wing covering the vast majority of his blue, feathered torso. "As you wish, sire!"

He flew away in order to complete the mission assigned to him by Ahadi, gasping in worry for the two monarchs that the legendary blue bird s graciously served.

Meanwhile, Ahadi carried Uru on his back, all the way to the tree of the pride's ancient shaman, Rafiki.

As they approached, a heavily accented voice called out to them. "Ah, Ahadi and Uru. What a pleasure. I am guessing dat it is time for the birth of de cub."

Ahadi nodded, his mane flying in the wind. "Yes. Uru just entered labor." He then unsheathed a single claw, and pressed it against the mandrill's chest. "Make sure that the cub isn't a disgrace."

Uru frowned in slight disgust at her husband's words, and the wise old shaman nodded in reluctant understanding.

"Come in den. Dere is no time to waste! Bring her inside, bring her to Rafiki!"

Ahadi gently let go of his mate, who followed Rafiki to the interior of the tree that he called home.

"Lie down, Uru, lie down. Relax, and just stay calm while Rafiki tend to you, yes?"

The queen sighed, wondering just how painful the birth would be compared to her previous two. It wouldn't be as painful as her first two. It would be much, much worse. The pain was so awful that Uru could not even feel any of her paws, and her mind was consumed with nothing but pain.

It was six hours before Rafiki emerged from the tree, and began to walk toward an incredibly nervous Ahadi.

"Is Uru alright? Is the cub normal? How did the birth go?"

Rafiki shook his head. "It vas a very difficult birth. Your mate is healthy and alive, as is de cub, but I'm afraid your son was born with a birth defect."

Ahadi snarled angrily before taking his massive paw and he grabbed the shaman's throat, choking him, but not enough to prevent breathing or speaking.

"YOU BASTARD! I ORDERED YOU TO MAKE SURE THAT EVERYTHING WENT SMOOTHLY, BUT IT SEEMS YOU HAVE FAILED ME JUST LIKE YOU DID WITH TAKA! NOW WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH MY SON?"

Ahadi let go, and Rafiki leaned on to his staff, and let out a deep sigh. "Due to de difficult nature of de birth, de prince will never grow a mane. He shall live the life of any normal lion, but he will forever remain maneless."

A single, dominant, and powerful emotion began to suddenly swell up inside of King Ahadi. Anger. Anger at Rafiki for failing him, anger at Uru for having fertility issues, and anger at his son for simply being born alive.

"Let me see the little maggot! I think I know exactly what to name him!"

Rafiki shook his head, the wise old shaman overcome with grief and depression, and the mandrill motioned inside. Uru was smiling in pure joy, as she held her son who was sleeping in her arms.

"Ahadi, isn't he beautiful?"

Ahadi growled, and stared angrily at his mate. "Beautiful? How could a lion that will never grow a mane possibly be beautiful? He is a crime against nature!"

The king smiled, but this was not a smile of joy or amusement. No, it was a smile of pure, unadulterated darkness. "THAT is what this little FREAK will be called. There is a word for crime…what is it? That's right! Scelus. His name is Scelus."

Uru stared up at her mate, tears beginning to form in her midnight colored orbs. "How could you say that, Ahadi? How could you say that about any cub, much less our son? I beg you, please change his name!"

Ahadi snarled at Uru, any rational thought beat down by his uncontrolled anger. "My decision is final, woman! His name is Scelus, and that is what he is. A crime! Live with the consequences of your poor fertility!"

With that, the king of the Pridelands stormed out of the room in a fit of rage. Uru, still in shock, looked down to her son, who still slept peacefully in her paws.

"Don't listen to your idiot of a biological father, my son. Your name shall not be Scelus, as you are not a crime in any way whatsoever. No, your name is Gaudium. My little joy."

With that, Gaudium awoke, revealing an eye color of sapphire blue, and the little cub nuzzled his mother, who gently licked his head, the newborn's golden fur bristling under the touch of his mother's tongue.

**Well, that is going to be that I'm going to write for now. For those who read the original, did you notice the changes that I made? For those who didn't read the original, how do you like it so far? Be sure to let me know in the reviews! Also, I'm considering changing my pen name to Tex or TexasKid or something else of that nature. Be sure to let me know if you would be okay with this either in a PM or in the reviews. I think I have babbled too much, so take care and thank you very much for reading. Later y'all.**

**-G-**


	2. Abuse and Suffering

**Hello all, and I'd like to welcome y'all to the second chapter of the re-write! When all of you are finished reading, please do not forget to leave me a review! Well, I believe that I have done quite enough blabbing, so without any further ado, here is the chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

_I take rejection as someone blowing a bugle in my ear to wake me up and get going, rather than retreat._

_-Sylvester Stallone_

_Three weeks later…_

"Mommy, why does Daddy always try to hurt me?"

Uru looked down to her son, tears forming in her pitch-black orbs, and a mixed look of both hate and utter despair appeared on her still-young face, her attempt to mask these heartfelt emotions failing terribly.

"I don't know, my lovely son. I really don't know. And don't forget, whenever Daddy calls you Scelus, do not listen to him. Only listen when he calls you Gaudium like Mommy does. Okay?"

"Yes Mommy. I love you."

The young cub nuzzled his mother, who returned the affection immediately. Uru then let out a vey long and deep sigh. Ahadi had been nothing but cruel to Gaudium in his first few weeks in life. The king of the Pridelands, instead of simply ignoring his young son, had made it a point to both physically and psychologically abuse Gaudium, usually by slapping him around, calling him the most cruel of terms, and occasionally swiping at him with his claws unsheathed. Uru began to feel that her eyes were fluttering between slumber and awareness, and she decided to gently see off her youngest cub.

"Gaudium. Why don't you go find Mufasa, because Mommy really needs to take a little nap."

"Okay Mommy!"

With a good-bye nuzzle, the cub padded off to find his other brother. Guadium felt his golden fur flutter in the gentle, almost comforting Prideland wind, and a black tuft of fur growing on his tail was slowly beginning to manifest itself, similar to the tuft and growing mane of his brother, Taka.

To speak of the devil, Taka and Mufasa were lying down together by the shade of a large date palm; the soft grasses providing a very suitable resting place for the two princes. Mufasa's red mane had grown down to his lower part of his neck, while Taka's black man had just started to appear on top of his head, and was manifesting itself under his ears as well.

"You're too lucky Mufasa. That son of a bitch Ahadi chose you as his heir in an instant. He gave no consideration to me whatsoever."

"Taka, just because you aren't going to be king, doesn't mean that you aren't a prince, or my brother."

"That really makes me feel SO much better. You've taught me a lesson! It's not about power or kingship, it's about family! Puh. Like it even matters."

Taka turned his back to Mufasa, and began to walk away.

"Taka! Don't you dare turn your back on me!"

"Oh, well maybe Ahadi shouldn't have turned his back on me. Go play with our disgrace of a little brother."

Mufasa shook his head, and turned toward his other, much younger brother who had just approached him. "Hey buddy! What's up?"

"Mommy said that you have to watch me because she needs a nap."

Mufasa smiled and rubbed his little brother on the head with one paw. The little cub began to giggle, his sapphire blue eyes screaming with delight.

"Sure! No problem! So what do you want to do anyway?"

"I don't know, what do you wanna do?"

Mufasa was about to respond when a large lion walked out of the den in a fit of absolute rage, the red mane of this lion glistening in the light of his son. The lion snarled in unadulterated fury at the sight that lay before his eyes.

"MUFASA! HOW DARE MY ONE TRUE SON, WHO IS ALSO THE HEIR TO THIS GLORIOUS THRONE OF MINE, INTERACT WITH A PIECE OF TOTAL FILTH SUCH AS THIS?"

Gaudium began to cry, completely terrified by Ahadi, and Mufasa stood up, feeling just as angry as his father, but for an entirely different, and much more noble, reason.

"No! It is you who is in the wrong! Whether you like it or not, he is your son, and he should be treated with proper respect! Father, I am NOT going to tolerate your abuse of Gaudium any longer!"

"Sceleus is not, never was, or never will be my son!"

"His name is Gaudium! It is the name that his mother gave him, and not a saying of spite and anger!"

"YOU DARE DEFY ME?"

Mufasa narrowed his eyes darkly. "It's not called defiance when you are doing the right thing for not only yourself, but the ones that you care about."

"Fine! But I am going to leave the little brat with a permanent reminder of this day."

Ahadi marched up to Gaudium, gave the little cub an incredibly sinister grin, unsheathed his claws, and scratched the unsuspecting cub on the cheek. Scarlet colored blood began to pour from the wound, causing the cub's golden fur to begin to attain a reddish taint to its luster. Mufasa, with his claws sheathed, pushed his father away from his younger brother before snarling at the king.

"How dare you Father! You are no king! You are a sociopath! So what if he will never have a mane? That does not make him any less of a lion!"

Ahadi shrugged, his facial expression showing his indifference to the comment. "I'd rather be a sociopath than accept this brat as my son."

With that, the king simply turned around and walked away, leaving Mufasa petrified in horror as his brother lay screaming on the floor, clutching at his severely wounded eye. It wasn't long until Uru ran out of the cave in fear for the safety of her youngest child.

"Mufasa! What the hell happened? I told you to watch him!"

Mufasa snarled in anger, his amber eyes gleaming with hate. "Ahadi."

Uru turned to the cave, her black orbs giving it a sharp glare. She then turned back toward her emotionally wounded son, and her physically wounded son. She removed her son's paw from his eye, and peered. A long red mark slid down the right side of his right eye, and the river of blood began to form again.

"Mufasa, get Gaudium to Rafiki. I have to confront my soon to be ex-mate."

Mufasa nodded, and slung his little brother on his back, and began to sprint toward Rafiki's tree. Uru then began to storm back to the den. As the old saying goes, hell hath no fury like a woman, in this case a lioness, scorned.

Ahadi was sitting on his throne, simply toying with a blade of grass when his wife approached the cave. She unsheathed her claws, marched up to him, and gave him a slash near his heart.

"That was for Gaudium, and myself. You have left many scars on my heart, so I have one on yours. I'm leaving with my son, so find yourself another queen!"

Ahadi could only sit in a combination of pain and shock as his ex-wife stormed out of Pride Rock, a self-enforced exile that would last the rest of his reign. The newly formed scar was burning a blazing fire near his heart.

**Well, that is going to be all that I am going to write for now! I hope all of you enjoyed the chapter, and if possible, I would like readers of the original story to let me know if they noticed the changes I made. As mentioned previously, I would like everyone to kindly leave me a review. Well, I've blabbed enough, so take care, and thanks for reading!**


	3. Of Deserts and Plots

**The time has come yet again for another update to the rewrite! Everyone who reviewed the last chapter has my most esteemed gratitude. When you are finished reading this here chapter, please do not forget to leave me a review! Well, I have done quite enough blabbing, so without any further ado, here is the chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

_In the long run, we shape our lives, and we shape ourselves. The process never ends until we die, and the choices we make are ultimately our own responsibility._

_-Eleanor Roosevelt _

When one thinks of the word desert, the Sahara is generally the very first thing that comes to mind. It's close proximity to the lush Savannah and its connections to the Mediterranean Sea make the vast sandy expanse like no other on Earth. At this current point in time, two lone lions, one a middle-aged lioness, and the other a small male cub, journeyed together through what is considered a deathtrap for all travelers.

"Mommy, why are we leaving Pride Rock? I thought you told me that we had to stay close!"

Uru looked into Gaudium's sapphire blue eyes, and spoke softly, and in a voice as soft and gentle as the lioness and former queen could possibly muster.

"Gaudium, Daddy did a very bad thing and it is not safe to live near him anymore, so we have to either find another pride to live in, or we have to live as rouges. But either way, Mommy will be there for you, and everything should be okay."

The cub nodded rapidly, the answer given by his mother satisfactory to his standards. Soon, however, the cub began to grow curious once again because of his surroundings, the massive yellow dunes covering the landscape for as far as the eye could see.

"Mommy, why is all this sand here?"

Uru sighed and chuckled softly, before turning her black orbs towards her son, a gentle smile implanting itself on her face.

"Gaudium, this place is called a desert. There is a lot of sand, very little water, and very little water, so we have to find somewhere safe."

Again, the cub nodded, the scar that started under his right eye and that continued down his cheek gleaming in the harsh desert sun. Uru nuzzled her son, who returned the affection as the duo marched further into the dunes of the Sahara, putting behind them everything that had happened in their lives up to that current moment.

Meanwhile, back in the plains of the Savannah, Mufasa and Sarabi lay down side-by-side in the tall, green, and soft grasses, both of them sporting a somber expression on their face. Mufasa sighed and spoke first.

"I don't get it Sarabi. I just don't. Why was my father so cruel to my poor brothers? Doesn't he know just how much of an asshole he was? He drove his own wife, my mother, away with his sudden cruelty. What changed?"

Sarabi shook her head slowly. "I don't know either, Mufasa. But someday, hopefully sooner rather than later, Ahadi will die and you will be the king. You can reverse his actions, and create your own legacy!"

Mufasa gave his future queen an exasperated expression. "I know, but what about the present? How can I help my mother and brothers and how can I knock some sense into my father?"

"If you two follow me, there will be no father to knock sense into."

The duo turned around to see Taka slowly walking toward them, his steps pompous and intelligent. His mane was beginning to grow, and its color was as black as the new moon, and his green eyes were calmed yet manipulative. A twisted smile was slowly beginning to sprout on his face.

"I have come up with a plan that will eliminate Ahadi for good, and I intend to put it into action. However, I can't do this alone, and I will need some…more brute, for say, assistance. So, are the two of you in or not?"

Mufasa looked Taka, his right eye twitching in unadulterated anger, its natural color of amber magnified by said anger, making the eye almost seem as if it was submerged in burning flames. "Do I disagree with our father about his actions and how he runs the kingdom? Yes I do. Do I think he should have been kinder to our mother and brother, and to you for that matter? Yes I do. Do I think that we should kill him because he irritates us? NO I DON'T! Keep us out of your foolish plans, Taka. You can try if you want, but I shall have zero involvement. NONE!" He then turned to the lioness sitting beside him. Come on Sarabi, let's get away from this wanna-be criminal mastermind."

He grabbed her paw, a gesture Sarabi so graciously accepted, and the two of them scurried down the path back to Pride Rock, leaving a chuckling Taka in the dust. The young lion shook his head in a combination of amusement and contempt.

"No, Mufasa, it is you who is the foolish one. About a great, many, things. Someday, I shall be the king, and you'll be left in the dust just like our dear old dad."

Taka chuckled once again, gently slapped a single paw to his face, and began to walk towards the Elephant Graveyard, where his most unusual allies would most likely be awaiting his glorious return.

_At the same time, in Rafiki's tree…_

"Ah, Mohatu. It seems dat de winds are changing. Your daughter has fled with her son. Rafiki does not know what dere future holds."

A sharp gust of wind suddenly blew, almost causing the old mandrill to fall out of his tree. Rafiki then shook his head in a combination of sadness and shock

"Dark times. Dis is not good, dis is not good. Can Rafiki assist?"

The wind gusted again, but not quite as forceful as the last time, and the shaman was able to easily keep balance in his position.

"Rafiki cannot help? Oh well. I guesses dat dis shall be left in de hands of de Great Kings of de Past!"

The old mandrill sighed in slight frustration, and finished the finger painting that he had currently been working on. The painting was a large black x through the previously created images of Gaudium and Uru.

**Well, that is all for now! Remember to tell me what you though about the chapter in the reviews! If there are any chances you would like to see, or stuff you want me to do differently than the first time, let me know in a PM so we can discuss the topic further. Well, I think that I have babbled too much, so thanks for reading, and I will see all of y'all next time!**

**-Tex-(Call me that from now on. I may be changing my pen name as well. Still don't know.)**


	4. Feast of Blood

**Well, time for yet another update! I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter. When you are finished reading, please do not forget to leave me a review. Well, I think I have done enough blabbing, so without further ado, here is the next chapter all the way from the Lone Star State!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

_It's nothing that complicated; I just want to kill him._

_-Masashi Kishimoto_

Seven months had passed since the self-enforced exile of Uru and Gaudium from the Pridelands. Around this time, most young male lions would be beginning to see the first signs of their mane, and females would begin hunting. This was also around the time where the two respective genders would slowly begin to feel a strange pull towards one another.

However, Gaudium was not like most young lions. He would obviously never grow a mane, but he had gotten bigger and more muscular. The former prince, at an unusually young age, had become an adept hunter in his own right, using his strength and speed to his advantage, and he no longer dependent on his mother to find him food.

On this particular day, mother and son were looking for a decent meal when they suddenly stumbled upon a small family of zebras that were grazing in a small oasis in the desert.

Uru stormed out and chased the herd toward the northeast, which was in the direction of Gaudium's hiding spot, which was a random shrub living a solitary life. At precisely the right moment, the young lion leaped out into the open, his claws clamping down on the largest of the zebra family, breaking its neck instantly.

The poor zebra dropped to the ground, dead as a doorknob, its and Uru quickly sprinted over to her son, who was smiling proudly over his kill, his sapphire blue eyes gleaming brightly under the sharp desert sun.

"Gaudium, that was fantastic! You have really turned into quite the hunter my son!

The adolescent lion beamed proudly at his mother, who proceeded to lick him on his cheek, causing the cub to giggle in slight embarrassment. However, their victory was not long so savor, as two hyenas approached, and began to stare ravenously at the zebra carcass, disgusting saliva pouring down on to the sand from their dry lips.

"Hey Beck, wasn't it nice that these two lovely ladies worked SO diligently to get this zebra just for us?"

The other hyena, most likely his mate, began to laugh maniacally. "Sure was, Sandra. I think Shenzi, Banzai, Fisi, and Ed will really enjoy this meal." The hyena known as Beck bowed sarcastically. "Thank you very much, ladies."

With anger in his blue eyes, a resolve of steel, and pure fire in his voice, Gaudium spoke up in as deep of a tone as he possibly could muster. "Get away from the zebra. And don't you dare EVER call me a lioness!"

Sandra and Beck dropped down on to the deserts sands, collapsing into hysterical laughter. "Oh my gosh Beck! We don't just have a lioness! We have a confused lioness! I can't stop laughing!"

Beck managed to stammer out a few words between fits of laughter. "Just let it out, Sandra! Just let it out!"

It was at that very moment when something inside of Gaudium completely broke loose. He viciously roared, and charged at the hyena couple in reckless abandon.

Snadra was the first to fall into the path of the maneless young lion. He tackled her, catching the hyena completely by surprise. He blocked a few of her attempted bites with his unsheathed claws as the duo continued to tumble.

Beck rolled his eyes and began to shout. "Get him Sandra! This is only a waste of our freakin time!"

That comment only served to fuel the flame that was Gaudium's rage. Suddenly, the young lion managed to sneak his claws into the hyena's chest, and he ripped out the poor thing's heart, killing her instantly, and causing a river of bright red blood to pour out from the deceased hyena's chest.

Beck cried out in horror, his brown eyes showing a mixture of anger and hate. "Sandra! No! I'll get you for this you filthy lion!"

Beck charged towards Gaudium, and leapt into the air, attempting to secure a one-hit kill. However, Gaudium clamped his paws down on to the hyena's neck as it began to land, and with great agility, turned them quickly to the left, snapping Beck's neck.

The hyena fell lifelessly on to the ground below, but Gaudium did not stop there. He stabbed the dead hyena repeatedly with his unsheathed claws, poking red holes in almost every section of his body. Then, using his claws as a saw, he slowly began to separate the hyena's head from its body, causing an ocean of blood to pour out and turn the desert sand scarlet. Eventually, the head fell down with a thud and began to roll away, its eyes still wide open.

Gaudium chased after the rolling head, soon catching up to it. He gauged out the head's eyes, due to the fact the they unnerved him, before returning the body that it once sat atop, and the young lion spat on it, his saliva mixing with blood. The cub's face was now completely covered in the blood of his enemies, his blue eyes providing a stark contrast to the color. Uru ran back up to him, a slightly disturbed expression implanted on her face.

"Wow, honey, I think that was overdoing it a little. You may feel guilty, but you were only protecting your dignity."

As the young lion began to wipe the blood off of his face, Gaudium felt many emotions right at that particular moment, but guilt was not among them. He had…enjoyed…the battle and the…thrill…of the fight. The way that Beck's head had been sawed of his body and then rolled away was…amusing. The young lion realized that he wanted to do it again. When his mother was out of immediate earshot, Gaudium spoke to himself.

"Well, if I enjoyed killing, and killing is a crime, and if I plan on doing more of it, I guess Scelus really is a better name for me."

The maneless lion chuckled darkly, but before running in the direction of his mother, four hyena pups padded up to him, tears in all of their eyes. The largest of them, a female, spoke, power and sadness in her voice.

"Why did you kill our parents?"

Gaudium snarled at the pups. "They pissed me off…just like you four are doing right now! Go away or meet the same fate as your savage parents!"

The hyena pups stayed point, causing Gaudium to get even angrier. "Don't want to listen? Fine then!"

He unsheathed his claws, and slashed one of the outlying male pups. No blood poured out, but Gaudium's claw had punctured the lungs, causing the young male pup to die of asphyxiation. One of the male's brothers then cried out in horror.

"Fisi! No!"

Gaudium snarled before picking up a nearby rock, and he then smashed it over the hyena's head, causing the pup to become unconscious instantly. He spat at the body, before sliently walking away in order to quickly catch up with his mother. But this wasn't Gaudium that was returning to his mother. No, this was Scelus that Uru was next going to see, although she would not realize it for quite a long time.

**Well, that is all that I am going to write for now! This chapter was the first where I really made a major change from the first go-around. Did you realize what it was? As mentioned previously, please do not forget to kindly leave me a review. Well, I've babbled enough, so take care and thank you very much for reading this!**


	5. Taken

**The time has come yet again for another update! I'd like to thank Keep Calm and Join Team Loki for being the only person to review the last chapter. When finished reading, PLEASE DO NOT FORGET TO LEAVE ME A REVIEW! I BEG OF YOU, PLEASE REVIEW! Well, I think that I have done enough blabbing, so without any further ado, here is the chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

_Study strategy over the years and achieve the spirit of the warrior. Today is victory over yourself of yesterday; tomorrow is your victory over lesser men._

_-Miyamoto Musashi_

Ahadi, king of the Pridelands, sat on his makeshift throne, bored at the lack of events of that particular day, and angry at his former mate for choosing their son, which he still did not consider his, over him. To make matters worse, he was yet to choose a new queen, and many of the lionesses were constantly pestering him for his selection to be them. The king simply thought that they were all power-hungry fools that he had no time for. He still loved Uru, and he would eagerly await her return once she came to her senses.

Ahadi sighed, got up from his throne, and stretched for several minutes, groaning loudly in the process, before disgustingly scratching at his backside. He exited the den, having decided to take a long walk around the Pridelands.

From his position in the den, Mufasa saw his father exit, and he shook his head sadly, his read mane flowing, before turning to Sarabi, who was lying down directly beside him.

"He used to be such a good king. It's a shame how lazy and incompetent he has become."

Sarabi nodded her head in agreement. "I know, Muffy. I know. I still can't believe that Sarafina and I are the only lionesses that are not constantly fawning over him."

"It's a shame to see what lust for power can do to good individuals."

Sarabi nodded in agreement, before turning back to Mufasa. "Have you heard anything about your mother and your brother?"

"Very little. Rafiki said that the winds told him they were still alive, but that is the extent of any information we have."

"That's better than I would have thought." Sarabi then buried her face into Mufasa's mane. "I love you."

Mufasa chuckled. "I know. Consider the affection returned."

At the same time as this conversation was occurring, Ahadi took a drink from the watering hole. After taking a couple of sips, he felt a sharp, stinging pain in the back of his leg. The king suddenly became very lightheaded, and collapsed to the ground completely unconscious. A mysterious dart had implanted itself in his leg. From the bushes nearby, two humans leaped up, both of them holding tranquilizing rifles. One of them patted his friend on the shoulder, a wide, white smile on his face.

"Aye, great shot Reggie!"

The other human chuckled lightly. "Thank you Gaius! Now go retrieve it!"

The large Irishman walked over to the lion, removing the tranquilizer. "Aye, a large male! Just what the San Diego Zoo needs!"

The one called Reggie now spoke. "Well, the orders were for us to get a male, so we got a male. It is honestly as simple as that. Come on! Let's get him in the cage. Our flight leaves in like, half an hour."

The two men pushed the now former king of the Pridelands into a cage, loaded him into a Chevy truck using a small crane, and they then drove Ahadi off, never to be seen again by any Pridelander.

From the top of a cliff, a male lion saw the entire incident, and he was smiling with absolute glee.

"Perfect. It seems that the Lion Hunters have done my job for me. Now all I need to do is get rid of my rat of an older brother…"

This lion had a midnight mane and deep emerald green eyes. He chuckled, shook his head, and walked away.

_Three Days Later…_

"Still not back yet?"

Mufasa turned around, and he saw Sarabi slowly walking towards him. Mufasa sighed, his red mane drooping along with his head. "Nope. I was worried after six hours, but three days, I think he's gone for good. I wonder what happened to him."

Sarabi snuggled up close to Mufasa, who returned her affection by putting a paw around her neck. "I don't think we'll ever know for sure. Maybe Rafiki will, but I doubt he even has a clue. Either way, I think you should claim the throne."

Mufasa licked his mate on the cheek, causing her to giggle, and then he spoke gently, with a small hint of reluctance in his voice. "I'll talk to Rafiki about it. We'll see what he thinks."

Sarabi smiled. "I think that I can go along with that. But for now, let's just spend some quality time together."

Mufasa smiled, and the couple looked up to watch the sun set beyond the horizon.

_In the Sahara…_

"Gaudium, why have you been so cold lately?"

The young lion looked over to his mother with a darkly amused expression on his face. "How am I being cold? We are in the middle of a huge desert! I don't think anything is capable of being cold out in this WASTELAND!"

"Ever since you brutalized those two hyenas, you have been acting more and more like Ahadi and Taka. I want to know what happened to my sweet, innocent cub."

"I'm not a child anymore. You want to know what happened? Fine, I'll tell you. The old Gaudium died the minute those two hyenas fell to my paws. I enjoyed every minute of the slaughter. I could not get enough of the feeling of blood on my paws. I still can't. It's just so satisfying, so rewarding! I want to have that feeling, again and again! It is honestly the only thing I live for now. And guess what? I killed two of their pups too! Want to know why? Because I COULD!"

His mother began to back away. "Gaudium, I don't know what happened, but it has to stop. You are becoming exactly what we fought against back home! Talk to me, honey, I can help you!"

"I don't need you anymore! I can fend for myself! And don't call me Gaudium! I hold no joy, and that putrid name does not represent who I am! My name is Scelus!"

Uru began to weep. "No, no, no! Son, please, I don't want to lose you too!"

Scelus snarled angrily at his mother, his eyes holding nothing but pure evil. "Because of you I will never be a normal lion! I will never have a damn mane! This is my own life, and if you don't approve, well that is tough shit for you! Go away!"

"Fine! I'd rather be with Ahadi than someone so cruel and ungrateful as you!"

"Go then. Nobody here is stopping you. But I'd like to leave you with a small TASTE of what my glorious future holds."

Scelus approached Uru, who now had tears beginning to form in her eyes, and then clawed his own mother across her midsection. Blood began to drip slowly from the wound, causing Scelus to laugh in sadistic glee.

Now weeping uncontrollably, and in almost intolerable pain, both physically and emotionally, Uru dropped her tail so that it was between her legs. The long-suffering mother put her head down, and she began to walk back in the direction of the Pridelands, leaving behind a son with an unquenchable thirst for blood and gore.

**That is going to be all for now! PLEASE don't forget to tell me what you thought in the reviews! I should probably have the next chapter up sometime tomorrow, and if not, surely the day after. Well, I think that I have babbled quite enough, so I will see all of y'all next time. Bye!**


	6. The First Lion

**Time for another update! Only got one review (Thanks Keep Calm and Join Team Loki! Check your PM Inbox) for the last chapter, so I would really appreciate it if everyone who reads this chapter would kindly leave a review. It makes me feel good, and it will only make the story better. Anyway, I have done enough blabbing, so without further ado, I present to you chapter six!**

**-Tex-**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

_There is nothing outside of yourself that can ever enable you to get better, stronger, richer, quicker, or smarter. Everything is within, everything exists. Seek nothing outside of yourself._

_-Miyamoto Musashi_

"Ah, Mufasa, what can Rafiki do for you today?"

Mufasa walked deeper into the tree that the old mandrill called home with Sarabi by his side. Both of them had an unsure expression on their face. The elderly shaman gave a knowing smile.

"Ah, I dink Rafiki knows. You wants to know what happened to your father, yes?"

Mufasa nodded slowly, and Sarabi gave him a sympathetic nuzzle, before looking back to Rafiki, a hopeful expression on her face.

"Your father was taken away by Lion Hunters. The winds tell Rafiki dat he is still alive, but shall never return."

A puzzled expression appeared on Mufasa's face. "So does that mean that I'm king?"

"Rafiki dinks dat it does. It is either you or Taka, and we both know who would be the better king. You should make de announcement tomorrow. Tomorrow, you shall be king, and Sarabi will be de queen."

Sarabi smiled, and nuzzled Mufasa. "Thank you very much Rafiki. I think he'll make a very good king."

"And you shall be a good queen."

Sarabi was about to respond when Zazu flew into the tree in an absolute frenzy. "Mufasa! There is a rouge lioness in the Pridelands!"

Mufasa perked up and became very focused. "Are you completely positive?"

Zazu scoffed at Mufasa's uncertainty. "As sure as I ever could be, sire!"

Sarabi now spoke up. "I think it is time that we go for a meet and greet."

"De winds tell Rafiki that dis lioness may be very familiar to you."

Mufasa nodded. "I'm with Sarabi. Let us go investigate."

The couple exited Rafiki's tree and began to travel towards the northern border of the Pridelands, with Zazu following closely behind him. This was the first encounter with an outsider since the tyrant Ahadi had disappeared, and Mufasa was nervous, unsure of what he would do in this scenario, and hoping he would not have to fight for his throne before he even took it..

"Mufasa, I know you're nervous, but you will be fine. I have complete confidence that you will make the right decision."

Mufasa visibly relaxed, and then turned to Sarabi. "Thank you. You've always known just what to say in order to soothe my nerves."

They arrived at the northern border only to see the lioness running directly at them in glee.

"Mom?"

"Mufasa! Am I glad to see you, much rather you than Ahadi."

"Mom, Ahadi is gone. It seems that the Lion Hunters as of few days ago captured him. As of right now, I am the king."

"Good. This means I won't have to see him again. You'll be a far better king."

Mufasa chuckled. "Thank you for the confidence Mom." Then, the new king's face grew very puzzled. "Where is Gaudium? Is he okay? What happened?"

A single tear trickled down Uru's face. "He killed two hyenas, and after that, his personality completely changed. He became dark, sarcastic, and incredibly bloodthirsty. He said." She broke down crying on the ground, completely overcome by her sadness. "He said that his name was Scelus now, and that he didn't need me anymore, and that I should go away. Then, he…he…he attacked me!"

Mufasa grew very angry, and began to pace around. "Damn! Not Gaudium too! I thought I still had one good brother. Puh. It is of no matter. Do you wish to return to the pride, Mom? If you do, you are more then welcome."

"Thank you Mufasa. That is exactly what I would like."

The king smiled, and he, his mother, his wife, and his advisor returned to Pride Rock.

_Meanwhile…_

Scelus continued to wander through the southern regions of the Sahara Desert, as he had for what he thought was around a month or two, searching for some sort of method to entertain himself. The harsh desert sands were not the best company.

Scelus's ravenous desire for the blood of his enemies had not waned in the slightest. If the maneless young lion had the opportunity to bathe in blood, he decided that he probably would, but he had not yet found a lion to sink his claws into. That was soon to change. After concluding this thought, the something in the distance caught the attention of the icy blue eyes of the adolescent.

Scelus felt his paws under him begin to move at a much quicker rate, causing him to get closer and closer to the two objects.

The young lion's eyes widened with glee when he realized what the two objects actually were. A middle-aged lioness with fur the color of dung, and eyes similar to those of Taka sat on the ground, a dead zebra under her.

She ate the zebra slowly, her emerald green eyes scanning the surrounding areas, searching for any noticeable signs of competition. Those very same eyes suddenly fell upon Scelus. She gave him a quick glare, as if to say 'go away', before speaking, her soft voice carrying a very sarcastic tone.

"Can I HELP you?"

Scelus motioned to the zebra, and spoke with a voice as deep as an abyss. "You can help me by giving me that."

The eyes of the lioness widened. "A maneless lion eh? Whatever. I'm not going to give you the zebra, so just get your own, fleabag!"

Scelus snarled in anger. "If you don't give me the zebra, I am going to have to take it."

The lioness burst out laughing. "You're going to TAKE it? Give me a break! You are barely more than a stupid cub!"

Scelus simply narrowed his eyes, and unsheathed his claws, preparing an attack strategy in his mind. Once the lioness realized he wasn't bluffing, she got into a defensive position, completely focused on the impending attack.

It never seemed to begin.

Using his developed skill of extraordinary patience, Scelus just waited and waited, never beginning the battle, waiting for his opponent to break. An hour passed, and Scleus was still in the exact same position, a wide grin slowly beginning to form on his young face.

His competition was not nearly as patient as the young lion was. Her defensive position had not held up, and both her eyes and her torso were beginning to twitch at a rapid pace. By the time that the lioness finally roared and began to rush at him, Scelus knew that he had already won the battle, both with minds and claws.

The young lion casually side stepped the attack, causing the lioness to trip under her own momentum.

"That's it? You really think you're going to defeat me with those charges? How pathetic!"

The lioness bared her teeth at Scelus before snarling and charging at him once again. The young lion, thinking very quickly, sunk his claws into the left shoulder of the lioness, drawing blood as well as scram filled with pain and fury.

With his claws still in her shoulder, and also with herself still screaming in pain, the lioness used her superior strength to flip Scelus down on to his back, and she stood on top of his in order to keep the young lion pinned down.

"May I graciously accept your surrender?"

Scleus grinned widely, his sapphire blue eyes sparkling with amusement, before speaking, a victorious tone easily traceable in his voice.

"I have not yet begun to fight!

Scelus freed one of his paws, and he slashed through one of the forelegs of the lioness, breaking the bone inside with very little effort. She began to scream constantly from a combination of pain and terror.

Blood was now gushing from both her left shoulder and her broken leg, and she was simply getting weaker and weaker with every passing second, her breathing getting slower and slower, and her screaming getting softer and softer.

After a few more minutes, all three of these actions stopped at the exact same time, signifying that this had indeed been her final day in the physical world. She lay, dead as dead can be, in a pool of her own blood.

Scleus lay down right in the center of the blood, rolling around in it until his golden coat was now covered in splotches of scarlet.

The zebra was still in the exact same location as it had been, the corpse simply waiting for some hungry soul to dine on his raw flesh. Scelus decided that this hungry soul would be himself.

As he began to dine on the thick ribs of the zebra, the maneless young lion smiled to himself, the only emotion that he could currently feel being glee.

He had finally killed his first lion. But there was a problem. He wanted to kill more of them, and he wanted to kill them now. That is when a brilliant idea appeared in his head, and Scelus spoke softly to himself.

"A king. That is what I need to fight. A king. Now THAT will be a worthy challenge for me…"

**Well, that is all for now! It seems that Scelus/Gaudium has gone completely insane! As mentioned previously, PLEASE DO NOT FORGET TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT IN THE REVIEWS! Well, I think that I have babbled enough, so until next time, take care and thanks for reading! And yes, just in case you were wondering, I DID change my pen name, but I am still the same guy. Later y'all!**

**-Tex-**


	7. Fall of a King

**Well, the time has come for another update! I apologize for not updating yesterday, but life happened and I did not have any time. Thanks go to everyone who so generously reviewed the last chapter. When you are finished reading, PLEASE DO NOT FORGET TO LEAVE ME A REVIEW! Well, I have done enough blabbing, so without any further ado, here is the chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

_Kill one man, and you are a murderer. Kill millions of men, and you are a conqueror. Kill them all, and you are a god._

_-Jean Rostand_

In the African Savannah, where the lush green grasses and massive trees covered the crust of the Earth for miles and miles across the continent, a lone lion, a lion with a midnight black mane and eyes the color of chocolate, sat quietly, resting after a long day of being rouge. What he did not know was that he was being watched; stalked even.

From a nearby shrub, Scelus watched the rouge. The maneless young lion had a wide, toothy grin on his face His sapphire blue eyes were wide in anticipation for the sight of fresh, scarlet blood. Without making a single noise, Scelus leaped out of the shrub, his jaws wide open.

The rouge lion did not have any time to react. The jaws of Scelus were soon around his neck, instantly shattering both his trachea and larynx. Bright red blood spilled all over the grasses, the red puddles providing a sharp contrast to the deep green.

Scelus grinned again, and gently licked some of the blood puddles on the grass. However, this kill was simply not to be the main event. The young lion was heading in the direction on the Northwest Savannah Pride. Their king, Marrito, had once been considered the greatest rouge duelist in all of Africa. However, he had settled down, built a kingdom of his own, and became a pacifist.

The young lion crossed the border into the pride's territory, and he made a quick check of his surroundings. A small creek marked the border to the west, and this creek had several large rocks poking up into the air. A large cave was to the north, most likely serving as the den to the pride. Several large date palms together in a line marked the eastern boundary of the kingdom. Two other trees next to one another served as a gateway to the pride from the south, where Scelus had just entered.

The former prince casually strutted north, directly toward the cave that served as the den. After several minutes of walking, the young lion entered the den like any other member of the pride would on any given day.

The king was sitting in the middle of the cave, with lionesses to his right, to his left, and behind his rear. The king stared at Scelus with a very confused expression on his face. His mane was white, his eyes as red as the red moon, and his fur was golden.

"Who are you young lioness, and why are you here?"

Scelus angrily scratched at the place any other lion's mane would be, and then responded in a voice deeper than the Grand Canyon.

"First of all, NOBODY calls me a lioness. Now that that issue is settled, I shall answer your questions. Who am I? Well, I would consider myself death incarnate, but I go by the name of Scelus. Why am I here?" Scelus laughed darkly, this laugh echoing loudly throughout the cave. "Well, I am here to reunite you with your ancestors. You, my friend, will never see another dawn. I officially challenge you to a fight to the death. If you refuse, I will sadly be forced to kill your entire pride. Now, we wouldn't want that would we?"

Marrito sighed in disgust. "I don't want to fight you."

"So you forfeit?"

"I don't want to fight you."

"So you submit?"

Marrito now snarled in anger. "I WILL NOT SUBMIT!" The old king calmed down slightly before speaking again. "I accept your pitiful challenge, rouge."

Whispers of fear and shock spread quickly throughout all of the lionesses. No lion had ever challenged Marrito before! That was when a young voice made itself known.

"DADDY!"

A young lioness ran to the side of her father, who nuzzled her with great affection. "I don't want you to fight Daddy, I don't want you to get hurt."

Marrito sighed, fear and disgust evident in his voice. "Illya, I have to protect you, your mother, and the rest of the pride. If that means laying down my life to keep you safe, I will gladly do so."

Illya began to sob as she nestled herself into her father's mane. "I love you Daddy."

"I love you too Illya."

Scelus rolled his eyes, and then spoke with sarcasm dripping from his voice. "Aw, what a touching moment. It is such a shame that soon the king will be a mangled and bloody mess on the floor. Well, shall we begin?"

The king unsheathed his claws, and then nodded slowly, waiting for Scelus to make the first move. The other lion obliged, taking a swipe at the king's head. The older lion dodged the blow, and tried to claw at Scelus. The former prince parried the blow, and managed to scratch the king on the left shoulder, drawing a decent amount of blood.

The king growled, seething in anger, and he leaped at Scelus, roaring loudly. The younger lion ducked under the king, and stabbed his claws in his chest. The king rolled away before settling down, his body simply in too much pain to move. He suddenly began to twitch uncontrollably, obviously in extreme and possibly mortal pain from the wound just dealt to him.

Scelus casually walked over the king, laughing hysterically at his struggle. Marrito managed to snarl in annoyance.

"You laugh at my pain? You're crazier then I originally thought!"

Scelus burst out laughing at that comment. "I assure you, I'm perfectly sane. But last time I checked, it is a quarter past dead time. Any last words?"

"Yes. You are a bitch."

Scelus chuckled in light amusement. "I take that as a compliment." His face began to sport a massive grin, and he put one claw to the king's throat. "Long live the king." The lion swiped his claw to the right, slitting the now former king's throat. Blood rushed from Marrito's neck, and his eyes rolled back into his head.

"DADDY! NO!"

The king's former mate walked up to Scelus, and bowed the young lion submissively, holding her young daughter tightly in her paws. "I pledge my allegiance to you…my liege."

Scelus glared at her, and then spat. "I am not your king! I did not kill that…" He motioned to the corpse of the dead king, whose wounds now formed a large puddle of blood. "To gain power. I did it for the thrill of the fight, for my lust for blood! Find yourself another male to rule over your pathetic pride for I am done here!"

With that, Scelus turned around and exited the cave, leaving a pride in absolute shambles, and an adolescent daughter in a saddened rage. Illya, in the arms of her weeping mother, mumbled to herself so softly that no other lion could hear.

"How could he kill my dad? He was the best dad in the world. He didn't deserve this!"

**Well, that is all I am going to write for now. PLEASE don't forget to tell me what you thought in the reviews. They make an author's day! And for those who are wondering about the pronunciations, here they are!**

**Gaudium-(Gow-dee-um)**

**Illya-(Ill-ee-uh)**

**Scelus (Scell-ous)**

**Marrito-(Mar-eh-toe)**

**Thank you all for reading, and I will see y'all next time! Bye!**


	8. Return of an Old Friend

**Well, it is time for another update! I'd like to thank all who have reviewed so far, and I want everyone who has not yet reviewed to begin doing so this chapter. They make an author's day, people. Well, I have done enough blabbing, so without further ado, I present to y'all Chapter 8 of my rewrite!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

_I came, I saw, I conquered. –Julius Caesar _

Many months passed since the murder of King Marrito, and Scelus was now a fully grown adult lion. He obviously had no mane, but his features and size were masculine enough that nobody mistook the former prince for a lioness.

At this current moment, the opponent that Scelus faced was the king of a small pride living at the top of a massive plateau, the rock structure overlooking an area that mixed Savannah and Jungle.

The king was not the largest of lions. His mane was the color of blood, similar to the mane of the eldest brother of Scelus. The king's eyes were purple, an unusual color not just in lions, but in any species of animal.

The king charged aggressively at Scelus, roaring in unadulterated fury. Scelus rolled his eyes at the recklessness and easily side-stepped the attack. The king, surprised at the elusive move, was unable to contain his momentum, and he crashed straight into a tree.

Scelus chuckled in amusement at the monarch's failure. The lion was still pressed up against the tree, moaning in extreme pain. The maneless lion casually sallied up to him and sliced open the back of his throat. The lion gurgled on his own blood before falling into a heap, just as dead as Julius Caesar was after he was assassinated. Scelus smiled in response.

Sure enough, the nickname he had always craved was finally his. Throughout all of the prides, Scelus was known and feared as the Kingslayer. His appearance meant certain death for whoever opposed him, which was usually the monarch of whatever land he was on.

The young lion had lost count of how many he had killed. He figured that the number was somewhere in the hundreds. His blue eyes always crystallized deep hatred inside of him, and his anger was almost constantly unleashed.

Scelus slowly made his way away from the pride and to the shade of a large tree. Lying down under its branches, the young killer suddenly felt very tired. He tried in vain to prevent himself from sleeping, but Scelus eventually succumbed to slumber, his eyes closing, blocking the harsh African sun.

_Scelus saw a large, grassy plain, with a large pond to his left. In the distance, he recognized a large structure completely made out of stone. This structure was Pride Rock. He saw a familiar lioness run towards the pond with a young cub by her side._

"_Aw, Mommy! You beat me!"_

_The lioness laughed kindly, and then nuzzled her son, who graciously returned the affection. "Gaudium, you are one of the best things that has ever happened to me, and I love you very, very much."_

_The little cub smiled and began to laugh with glee. "I love you too Mommy."_

_The lioness chuckled lightly, and took a quick drink of water from the pond. The little cub ran over to his mother and nuzzled her. Then, a mysterious voice began to speak, seemingly coming from the clouds above._

"_All actions have consequences Scelus. Your lust for blood eliminated this once beautiful relationship that you had with your mother. She gave birth to you, and was one of the only ones who have ever loved you. And how, exactly, did you thank her? You thanked her by telling her you didn't love her, that you didn't need her, and that she should just leave. She loved you Scelus, and you abandoned her. Gaudium was a ray of sunshine on a dark and cruel Earth. Scelus is only adding to the eternal night. It is up to you how you want to make an impact to the Circle of Life. Do you want to be a psychopathic killer, or do you want to be remembered as something more? The decision shall be made now!"_

Scelus suddenly awoke sweating and breathing heavily, remembering every single moment of the dream. He put a paw to his forehead in despair.

"How could I have done that to my own mother? What have I become?"

He unsheathed his claws, and looked at them closely. They were clean and sharp, but in his mind, all the former prince could see was bright red blood slowly dripping from them. The young lion then whispered gently to himself.

"What the hell am I doing with my life? Who have I become? What is my _legacy_?"

He shook his head, and began to walk away from the tree, his mind scattered and in shambles when he heard a very angry and distinctively female voice behind him.

"Where do you think you are going, _KINGSLAYER?" _

The former prince turned around to see a young lioness emerging from the shadows. "You murdered my father, and I have come to take my revenge!"

The maneless lion let out a deep sigh, and then spoke with ice cold bitterness in his voice. "I have killed many fathers. Would you care to specify?"

"My father was the king of the Northwest Plains Pride! He was the very first one you murdered!"

The former prince chuckled in bitter amusement. "I'm guessing that you're Illya, then."

The eyes of the lioness narrowed into a glare. "How do you remember who I am?"

"Photographic memory. I never forget a face." The young lion sighed. "If you really want to kill me, I'm afraid to say that I can't just let you end my life."

Illya's face widened into a dark grin, and she spoke, pure venom intoxicating her normally melodic voice. "Excellent. I have trained for YEARS in anticipation for this moment. Father, I will avenge you!"

The young lioness let out a roar and clumsily began to charge straight at Scelus, her intent to end his life quite obvious in her icy blue eyes. The former prince rolled his eyes, and he felt his paw quickly grab one of Illya's forelegs. With his superior strength, Scelus easily flipped her down on to the ground, and before the fight had really begun, Illya was at his mercy. Her eyes narrowed, and she spat at his face.

"Do what you must, but I'd like you to know that I hate you."

Scelus snarled in response. "The affection is returned."

The young lion raised his paw high into the air, ready to end Illya's short life. That was when Scelus saw her eyes.

The icy blue crystals reminded the sociopath of memories mended deep into the lower regions of his mind. Those eyes…they reminded Scelus of himself. They held the same fire, the same determination. He realized that by killing Illya, that in a way, he was killing himself.

The young lioness noticed this startling hesitation. "Why haven't you killed me? Do it!"

Scelus suddenly began to twitch, and he responded, his voice stammering. "I-I can't…"

"YOU KILLED MY FATHER EASILY! WHAT THE HELL IS STOPPING YOU NOW?"

Scelus suddenly felt a single tear slowly make it's way down his golden face. "I-I'm…I'm sorry."

Illya's recoiled as if somebody had just punched her. "You said what?"

Scelus spoke again, his voice clearer, cooler, and harsher. "I said that I was sorry."

The young lioness narrowed her eyes in response. "It doesn't mean anything. I will follow you wherever you go, and someday, I will end your pathetic existence."

"Seems perfectly reasonable to me."

The face of the lioness became very absentminded. "So where do we start Scelus?"

The maneless lion gave her a sudden glare. "Gaudium. You can call me Gaudium. That's the name my mother gave me."

**Well, that is all for now. PLEASE don't forget to tell me what you thought in the REVIEWS, and I will have the next chapter up whenever I can. Update may be a little slower for a while, but I will try to do my best. Thank you for reading, and I will see y'all next time! Bye!**


	9. Pain

**Hello, and welcome to the chapter! Thanks go to all who reviewed my last update! I would really love it if everybody who reads this chapter would kindly leave me a review. Well, I think that I have done quite enough blabbing, so without any further ado, here is the next chapter of my story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

"_Illya."_

The young, grey-furred lioness stirred slightly in her slumber, but she did not yet awaken. The ghostly voice sighed in slight irritation, before speaking once again.

"_Illya!"_

The young lioness woke up with a start. The moon was high in the sky, and day did not show any signs of approaching. She narrowed her icy blue eyes, and turned to her right, planning on yelling at Gaudium for awakening her. Her eyes widened when she saw that the lion formerly known as Scelus was slumbering peacefully and silently a little ways from her.

When she turned to her left, she saw something that never in her entire life had she expected to see. There, directly in front of her, stood a magnificent specter, his entire form covered in a color of glowing blue.

"Father?"

The blue ghost smiled gently. _"Yes Illya, it's me. You've really grown, haven't you?"_

A tear slid down the beautiful face of the young lioness, and she chuckled, a dark and depressed edge to her laugh.

"Indeed I have. Indeed I have." She then shot the maneless lion a dark, murderous, and menacing glare, before turning back to the ghost of Marrito. "If it weren't for HIM, you would be here to share my life with me!"

Marrito sighed sadly. _"Illya, I don't want you to continue to hate that lion."_

Illya's eyes suddenly widened in complete and utter shock. "What? Why would you not want me to hate him? He KILLED you for king's sake!"

Marrito's muzzle then twitched into a small smile. _"More than any other lion that I have ever seen, Gaudium reminds me of myself. I was just like him once. Murderous. Bloodthirsty. And, just like he is right now, I was once very confused. I hated myself, I hated my actions, and I hated the world. He needs help, Illya, and I do believe that you should be that help."_

The young lioness gave her deceased father a confused expression. "You want me to help him?"

The specter nodded, before his face suddenly grew quite depressed. _"My time here has come to end. Remember what I have told you my lovely daughter, for I will not be able to appear to you again for a long while…"_

Without another word, the ghost of Marrito faded away into the night, leaving a daughter determined to complete her mission. Not the mission she had given herself, but the mission given to her by her dearly departed father.

It wasn't till late morning when Gaudium awoke. He squinted at the blinding light of the sun, feeling irritated at it's presence. How he wished he could just kill the sun, how he could a lion. The maneless former prince shook his head quickly, trying to shake these dark thoughts out of his mind.

"Good morning Gaudi."

At the sound of her voice, Gaudium turned to glare darkly at Illya. "Don't…call me Gaudi. My name is Gaudium, and you will say it as such."

Illya rolled her eyes at his seriousness. "Come on Gaudi, lighten up!"

Gaudium began to twitch angrily after that comment, before responding in a dangerously soft voice. "Lighten up? You are saying that you want me to lighten up?"

Illya grinned, and began to nod enthusiastically. Gaudium began to twitch again, and he responded in a much deeper, much louder, and much angrier voice. "I DON'T KNOW HOW TO LIGHTEN UP! I KNOW I KILLED YOUR FATHER, AND I AM SORRY FOR THAT, BUT YOU ARE LUCKY THAT YOU EVER HAD A REAL FATHER!"

Illya recoiled slightly, and Gaudium calmed himself down before sighing deeply. "I'm sorry I yelled at you like that. My father abused me when I was a cub, both physically and emotionally. He's probably the main catalyst for who I was; who I am now. He would hit me. Call me names."

The young lion motioned to the long red scar that rand down the side of his face. "You see this scar?"

Illya nodded slowly, having obviously seen the long red mark. Gaudium sighed, and continued sadly. "That was my punishment for playing and having fun with my eldest brother. This is what he did to me."

Illya gasped in horror, and to her surprise, Gaudium collapsed on to the ground, weeping uncontrollably at the memories of his unfortunate past. Illya looked down at him, a sympathetic expression on her face.

"Gaudium, is all of this really just because of your father?"

The young lion ceased his weeping for a moment in order to speak. "No…it isn't. My mother, the only one who ever loved me…I…I MAIMED her."

Illya gasped again, and Gaudium's face suddenly became very hopeful. "Illya, you had said you were going to kill me. Now would be a very good time to do so. I don't deserve to plague this planet with my presence any longer…do it, end my suffering."

Illya sighed. "Gaudium, I know what I said before, but I am not going to kill you. I just can't!"

The former prince collapsed on to the ground, unsure of what to do next. Illya lay down beside him, and she placed a paw on his back in comfort.

The sun was now beginning to lower from its place in the sky, and the blue was now beginning to change into a brilliant orange color.

**Well, that is going to be all for now! As mentioned previously, please do not forget to kindly leave me a review. I will try to have the next chapter posted whenever I possibly can. Well, until next time, take care and drive home safely! Thanks for reading my story!**

**-Tex-**


	10. Broken

**The time has come for the next chapter. Thanks to all of those who have read the story so far. I don't want to be a nag, but PLEASE REVIEW ONCE FINISHED READING. It really makes an author's day! Well, I have done enough blabbing, so on to the next chapter of the rewrite!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

_Hell is yourself and the only redemption is when a person puts himself aside to feel deeply for another person._

_-Tennessee Williams_

Gaudium lay in the soft grasses of the Savannah, still trying to comprehend the events from the last couple of weeks. He had gone from being a sociopathic killer to being a bitter shell of his former self, before finally becoming a suicidal ex-felon who wanted nothing more that to rid the Earth of his presence.

Then, out of nowhere, Gaudium felt the bloodied corpse of an antelope suddenly fall on top of him. The maneless lion gave a small, high-pitched yelp. Then, he heard Illya chuckle from somewhere behind him. The former prince scowled in response.

"Damn it Illya! You know better than to surprise me like that!"

The young lioness continued to chuckle. "Sorry Gaudi, but the way you yelped…too funny! Now eat."

The golden lion grimaced before pushing the dead antelope away from himself. "Thanks Illya, but…I'm not really all that hungry right now."

Illya groaned and pushed the corpse back towards the former prince. "Nonsense, you need to eat. If you want to pick up the pieces of your life, eating is a really good place to start."

"What if I just want to die so my living hell can be over?"

Illya narrowed her eyes. "Then I tell you to shut the (censored) up and eat the damn antelope."

Gaudium gulped in fear and silently began to pick at the antelope, taking small, careful bites from the stomach and ribs.

"Gaudium?"

Gaudium looked up from his meal to look at Illya, who had a curious expression on her face. He took this time to take in her appearance. The young lioness had crystal blue eyes, and her coat was grey with splotches of black all over. She was quite a looker. Gaudium sighed, and then responded, a certain coolness to his voice..

"What is it Illya?"

"I never thought of this until now. Why don't you have a mane?"

Gaudium sighed, and looked at the ground, a single tear coming down his face, his guilt consuming him, and thoughts of ending his own life began to return.

"It is a long story."

Illya looked at the one she had once desperately wanted to kill with sympathy. While she was still immensely angry with him for killing her father, Illya now knew how tragic and abusive his cubhood had been. It was not one she would have liked to experience herself.

"If you're not comfortable telling me about it you really don't have to."

Gaudium sighed again, and then looked up, the guilt clearly evident in his eyes. "No, no, you deserve to know. I'll tell you."

He went next to Illya, and sat down beside her, staring at the stars that littered the night sky. "Can't believe it. Three weeks ago, you wanted to rip my heart out, and now I'm using you as a therapist."

Ilyya chuckled. "No, your heart is fine right where it is. And I don't think I'm being a therapist. No, I think I'm just being a friend."

Gaudium was shocked. "You really consider me a friend? I'm a shell of lion that nobody needs or cares about."

Illya shook her head and gave the young lion a friendly nuzzle. "Gaudium, that, my friend, is where I must say you are incorrect. You are no shell. Scelus was an evil sociopath that loved to murder. Yes, this is true. But Scelus and Gaudium are two different lions that share the same body. Gaudium is a lion who is sweet as hell but needs to live with the crimes of Scelus. And for the second thing…I need you."

Gaudium looked at her in amazement. "You need me? Why? What have I done for you?"

The lioness sighed. "For almost two years, I fought my way to you, with the explicit intent to end your life. You made me realize that there are better things in life than revenge, and that everybody deserves a second chance. " She then chuckled. "You still didn't answer my question."

"Birth defect. My mother's labor was incredibly painful."

Out of nowhere, Illya nuzzled Gaudium under his chest, her fur sliding against his in rhythmic motion, but this was not the friendly nuzzling that the duo had done a little bit earlier. No, this was different. She leaned into Gaudium's ear and began to whisper.

"I don't know exactly how to tell you this, or how you'll react, but I love you."

"You love me? There are such better lions out there…Good lions, kings even, all of whom have never been sociopaths."

Illya nuzzled Gaudium again, this time a little more fiercely. "I love you, Gaudium. I love you a lot."

The former prince's sapphire blue eyes suddenly began to twinkle in the light of the night, something that had never happened before. "You've done so much for me…for no reason whatsoever. I love you too…"

The maneless lion licked Illya on her grey colored cheek, causing the lioness to blush. She nuzzled him again, an affection that he quickly and passionately returned.

"So where the hell do we go from here Gaudium?"

He sighed, and stared in the direction of the Pridelands. "I feel like there is still something that I need to do. Something that I need to accomplish in order to complete my…I guess one could call this atonement. I really need to see my mother again…Plus, I think the presentation for my nephew is coming soon, so I better go back…"

Illya grinned widely. "I think that is a very wise decision. "

Gaudium smiled as well. "I'm assuming you're going with me."

Illya rolled her eyes. "No, after professing my love for you, I'm going to let you go back to your homeland alone where any living thing may try to kill you at any second. Yes, you moron. I'm going with you!"

Gaudium chuckled, before nuzzling Illya. "You are too much. We'll leave at dusk tomorrow. That way we should get there before the presentation starts the dawn after tomorrow."

Illya nodded. "Sure. We'll leave whenever you say so."

The two lions stared off into the night sky, completely and totally in love with each other for eternity.

**Well, that is all for now! PLEASE don't forget to leave a review, and I will have the next chapter up whenever I possibly can. Just in case y'all were wondering, I listen to **_**Boulevard of Broken Dreams **_**by **_**Green **_**Day whenever I am editing this story. It's the very same song that I would recommend you listen to while you are reading this. Until the next time I update, whenever that may be, take care and thank you all so much for taking the time o read my humble story here. Bye!**

**-Tex-**


	11. Homeland at Last

**Well, the time has come for another chapter! I'd like EVERYBODY who reads this chapter to REVIEW. It makes an author's day, and it will only improve the story. Well, I think I have done enough blabbing, so without any further ado, here is the next chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

_We must develop and maintain the capacity to forgive. He who is devoid of the power to forgive is devoid of the power to love. There is some good in the worst of us and some evil in the best of us. When we discover this, we are less prone to hate our enemies._

_-Rev. Dr. Martin Luther King Jr._

"Well, we are about to enter the Pridelands. Border is almost here."

At the sound of Gaudium's voice Illya looked up to see Pride Rock looming in the distance. The gleaming yellow disc known as the sun was nestled high in the sky, and all of the many different species of animals were gathering towards the base of the rock.

"Guess we are just in time for the presentation. It's a swarm all around us."

Gaudium nodded slowly in agreement. "Yup. Told you that we were leaving at just the right moment." His expression then became much more somber. "It's only a matter of time until somebody recognizes me."

Illya nuzzled her mate affectionately. "Hey, don't worry about it. I've got your back Gaudi, everything is going to be fine."

Gaudium shook his head, and chuckled lightly. "Will you stop calling me Gaudi?"

Illya pretended to think about the notion. "Well, let's see…no."

Gaudium rolled his eyes before chuckling once again. "What would I do without you?"

"Well, if I could take a guess, I'd say you'd be lying motionless in the bottom of a riverbed being devoured by greedy scavengers."

Gaudium shuddered. "That is something I would much rather not think about."

As he finished the statement, Mufasa, the king of the Pridelands, climbed to the top of Pride Rock in order to overlook the kingdom that he ruled. Gaudium looked upon his brother in awe, and then turned to Illya, and he began to whisper softly to her.

"He looks just like our father, with the red mane and all. Hopefully he kept his former personality, and most of all, I hope he rules a better kingdom than my asshole of a daddy."

Illya nodded slowly in agreement. Gaudium scanned the area around him. He saw one cheetah looking directly at him, and he then whispered to another cheetah, which then whispered to a hippo.

Gaudium gulped in anticipation at what was about to happen. Illya took notice as well, and she wrapped an arm around Gaudium's neck in a comforting gesture.

Loud murmurs began to surround the maneless lion and his mate, as recognition began to spread about. In the midst of the large crowd, a zebra shouted up towards Mufasa, who was growing more and more concerned about the tension suddenly growing in the crowd.

"Your majesty! The Kingslayer is in the Pridelands!"

Mufasa looked down in alarm, and the animals moved off to the side to make Gaudium and Illya clearly visible to the king. Mufasa snarled once he confirmed the lion was indeed Gaudium.

"SCELUS, IF YOU'VE COME TO FIGHT, HAVE THE DECENCY TO WAIT UNTIL AFTER THE PRESENTATION OF MY SON; YOUR OWN NEPHEW! NOW WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

Gaudium shuddered in response, and began to slowly back away, an action that surprised everybody in the crowd. Mufasa growled at his brother's indecision, and he began to shout again.

"ANSWER MY QUESTION! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?"

Suddenly gaining massive amounts of courage, Gaudium sighed, and walked up to face his brother. "No, I have not. There are three reasons why I have come here, and one of them is to watch the presentation of my nephew. There is no need to make a production out of all of this, but I would like to speak to you in a civilized manner once the ceremony is over."

Mufasa narrowed his amber colored eyes. "Fine, but I do not trust you."

Gaudium nodded. "As you shouldn't, but what you should be doing, is continuing the damn ceremony."

Not long after those words were spoken, Sarabi came out holding their little prince in her arms. Rafiki advanced up the rock, slowly, I might add, and took the little cub from her arms. He held it for the entire kingdom to see, and a thunderous cheer emerged from the crowd.

Gaudium made his first genuine smile in a long time, his little nephew very much reminding the former killer of what he himself looked like as a little cub.

After the presentation, Gaudium and Illya were resting under the shade of a large palm tree, neither of them speaking that many words. It wasn't a horrendously long amount of time until Mufasa walked up to them, with Sarabi by his side, a heavily concerned expression on her face.

"Scelus. You had said that you wanted to talk to me, correct?"

Several flashbacks nestled their way into Gaudium's mind, causing the young lion to place his paws over his eyes and grimace. The former killer then began to whisper softly.

"Don't call me by that name…Please don't call me by that name!"

Mufasa began to sport a puzzled expression on his face. "Then what in the living hell do you want me to call you? Kingslayer? Murderer? Shetani?"

Gaudium's grimace got deeper, and he began to silently sob before speaking again. "Well, simply being called Gaudium would be…preferable."

Sarabi narrowed her eyes. "You seem different. What are you planning? I will NOT let you hurt this family!"

Gaudium snarled in response. "I'm not planning anything! For years, I roamed the Savannah under a name different than my own, killing anything that moved. The guilt…it's all consuming. There were several times where I nearly ended my own pathetic existence. I just want my life back…"

Gaudium collapsed on to the ground and began to sob loudly.

For the first time, Illya spoke up, her eyes narrowed in a silent, protective anger. "He is telling the truth. I would know. My father was a king, and one of the first he killed, and I came later seeking my revenge. Gaudium didn't kill me, and I didn't kill him. No, I resolved to help him instead. Look at me now! I married the guy that slit my dad's throat."

Mufasa sighed. "I see the sincerity in both of you. Gaudium, you had mentioned that you had two other reasons for being here besides watching the presentation. What are they?"

Gaudium sighed, his sobbing having finally ended. "The first is that my mate and I would like to join your pride once again."

"Permission granted."

Sarabi stared up at Mufasa in shock. "Mufasa, what are you thinking? They might-"

"Silence Sarabi! I think that I have made my decision." He once again focused his eyes on to Gaudium. "What is the other reason?"

Several tears began to trickle down Gaudium's face. "The second reason is…well…I wanted to apologize to our mother. Hurting her is what I regret most…more than any of the murders I've committed"

Mufasa nodded. "I never have seen someone so consumed with guilt. She is in the main den. Brother, you are more than welcome to speak to her." Mufasa then smiled and put a paw around Gaudium's shoulder.

"It is really good to have you back! Especially since Taka went wacko!"

Gaudium began to snicker. "I think he was wacko the day he was born. What happened now?"

Mufasa sighed and rolled his eyes in complete and total annoyance. "Well, he insists on being called Scar, due to an incident with a water buffalo, and he rarely interacts with the pride. He wasn't even at the presentation!"

Gaudium rolled his eyes. "Freaking dumbass." He then stood up and stretched. "Well, I think I'm due for a conversation with my mother. I'll see all of you later!"

It was not a long walk to the den, and Gaudium got there in a relatively short amount of time. Uru was resting in a corner, staring intently at the newcomer.

Gaudium sighed, and then approached, tears beginning to form in his sapphire blue eyes. "Hello Mother."

A single tear trickled down Uru's cheek. "Scelus, no matter what you say to me, how much you hurt me, or what crimes you commit, you will always be my little Gaudium, my little joy. I'm assuming that you've killed your own brother…"

The maneless lion lay down next to his mother, and he placed his head on top of his paws. "I didn't, and Scelus is something that I want to put in the past, something I'd much rather bury deep into my sub consciousness." He sighed, and then spoke again. "I know this will not atone for any of my words or actions, I know for a fact that I will NEVER even come close to forgiving myself for hurting you, but I figure that it's a start. I'm sorry Mom, for everything I said, for everything that I have done, and most of all, for abandoning and wounding you."

Uru looked at her son in absolute shock. "Gaudium?"

The maneless lion chuckled. "Yeah, Mom, I'm back and better than ever. Well, I'm better as long as you take out the depressed and suicidal aspects of my personality."

After nuzzling her son deeply, Uru's expression began to grow very perplexed. "What changed you?"

"Love, Mom. It was love. Come on! You just have to meet my mate! Boy, we have quite the tale to tell you! And some of it ain't exactly all that pretty…"

Uru sighed, stood up, and followed her son out of the den and in the direction of the large tree that Gaudium had previously left.

**Well, that is all that I am going to write for now! I will try to have the next chapter posted whenever I have the time to write it. PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO KINDLY LEAVE ME A REVIEW! Well, I think that I have babbled far too much, aountil next time, I am signing out! Bye, and thanks for reading!**


	12. A Different Kind of Scar

**Time for another chapter! Sorry for the slow update. Life happened and I did not have any time to write until today. I don't want to be a nag, but PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! I'd really like to thank everybody who reviewed the last chapter. Well, I have done enough blabbing, so without further ado, here is the next chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

_Every true, eternal problem is an equally true, eternal fault; every answer an atonement, every realization an improvement._

_-Otto Weininger _

In the Savannah plains of Africa, a maneless lion lay on the soft green grasses, resting his eyes, but not falling into slumber.

"Gaudium?"

The former killed looked up to see Mufasa walking towards him. His red mane was gracefully flowing behind him in the wind. Gaudium chuckled and responded with the first line he could think of.

"Sup bro?"

Mufasa chuckled. "I'm going to see Scar about his absence at Simba's presentation. You interested in joining me?'

Gaudium chuckled lightly. "Sure. It'll be good for him to see that someone inexplicably evil can become nice and fluffy again."

Mufasa then sighed in exasperation. "Come on! You have got to stop beating yourself up over that!"

Gaudium shrugged. "Old habits die hard; as do I. Come on, let's just go see Boo-Boo now!"

"Boo-Boo?"

Gaudium rolled his deep, sapphire blue eyes. "I am NOT calling him Scar. It's Taka, but if he REALLY wants to be named after a wound, I 'll call him Boo-Boo. It's better than Scelus."

Mufasa rolled his eyes before chuckling at his youngest brother. "You are too much, you know that?"

"That's what Illya always tells me, but I never know for sure."

The two lions chuckled, before heading off to the cave where the secluded lion made his permanent residence.

Meanwhile, Scar was lying down on the ground inside said den, talking angrily to himself.

"This isn't fair at all! I should be king, but now Mufasa has a little brat!" A small mouse then began to scurry across the floor of the den, only to be captured by the large paw of Scar, who then picked up the little creature by the tail.

"Life just isn't fair. You are so small, and I am never to be king. Oh well. Adieu."

Scar was about to eat the small rodent when a loud, and incredibly annoying voice made itself known. "Didn't your mother tell you not to play with your food?"

Scar dropped the mouse in surprise, causing it to run out of the lion's view. The black-maned lion grumbled in annoyance. "Oh look Zazu, you made me lose my lunch!"

Zazu rolled his eyes before clearing his throat. "Well you'll be losing a lot more when the king gets here! He's raving mad about you missing the presentation!"

Fed up with the small bird, Scar got into a pouncing position, and Zazu gulped in nervousness.

"Scar…don't look at me like that!"

Scar didn't bother to listen, and enclosed Zazu in his mouth. The evil lion was about to swallow when another voice entered the den, this one deep and booming with fury.

"Scar, drop him."

Zazu's beak began to protrude from Scar's mouth. "Impeccable timing Your Majesty."

Scar gagged, and dropped Zazu, who fell in a heap on to the ground. Gaudium chuckled in dark amusement at the sight.

Scar now began to pace around. "Well, if it isn't my older brother, coming from above to mingle with the measly commoners. And you brought…" Scar stopped and stared in awe at Gaudium, whom he obviously recognized. "Company."

Mufasa narrowed his eyes. "Sarabi and I did not see you today at the presentation of Simba. Would you please care to explain?"

Scar feigned guilt, and spoke. "Oh, that was today? I feel awful! It must have slipped my mind!"

Gaudium rolled his eyes. "Taka, my brother might just be trying to find the light in you, but I know better. I speak sarcasm. Hell, two days ago, I was a suicidal maniac with homicidal tendencies, and I still made the ceremony. You should have been first in line!"

Scar growled at Mufasa. "I WAS first in line! At least until the little hairball was born!" The pissed off lion now turned his gaze toward Gaudium. "And how DARE you challenge me?"

Gaudium again rolled his eyes. "You forget who your talking to. You know, the former Kingslayer, greatest fighter in history. Now, I'm never going to be going back to that lifestyle, but I think that I would be willing to make…an exception, perhaps."

Mufasa spoke again. "And that hairball that you mentioned is my son!"

Scar rolled his eyes and began to walk way. "Don't turn your back on me Scar!"

Scar grimaced at the statement before responding in annoyance. "Oh really? You shouldn't turn your back on me!"

Mufasa growled, and began to charge towards Scar, but was restrained by Gaudium. "Was that a challenge?"

"Temper, temper. I would never DREAM of challenging you."

With that, Scar left the den. Mufasa turned to see Gaudium whispering to Zazu, who was on the ground laughing uncontrollably.

"What is so funny?"

Zazu stopped laughing for a moment and turned to the king. "Gaudium said that Scar would make a REALLY nice throw rug."

Mufasa stared at Gaudium in shock. "Brother!"

"What? I said that I'm not killing lions anymore, not that I no longer have an incredibly dark sense of humor…"

Mufasa chuckled, and now the trio exited the den. Gaudium eventually split apart from his eldest brother, and he went to find Illya. He saw her lying next to his mother by the watering hole.

"Hey Illya. Hi Mom."

Illya walked up to maneless lion and licked his cheek. "So how are you getting along with everyone?"

Gaudium sighed. "Well, things are going great with Mufasa and the other lionesses, and Taka seems to be even more of a bitch than he was when I left!"

Illya cracked up while Uru looked at her son in shock. "Gaudium! Language!"

Gaudium rolled his eyes. "Mom, I'm a grown lion. I can say what I wish. And like I told Mufasa, I may not be a killer, but not by any means have I gotten rid of my dark, vulgar sense or humor."

"Grown and vulgar or not, I am still your mother!"

"Touché."

**Well, I do believe that is all that I am going to write for now. Like I mentioned previously, PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO KINDLY LEAVE ME A REVIEW. I will have the next chapter up whenever I possibly can, and I will see all of you next time! Bye!**


End file.
